


After the Valentine Luncheon

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco and Harry talk after the Weasley/Malfoy Valentine luncheon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**After the Valentine Luncheon**  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None. Any existing mistakes are my own.  
 **Author’s Note:** Well, I’m back…sort of. Anyway, this was inspired by the Valentine’s episode from Grey’s Anatomy

* * *

“That was the worst family gathering ever, Harry.”

“What?! I thought it was a successful Valentine luncheon. Your mother enjoyed it.”

“Of course, she did. She wants you to be part of the family which means the Weasleys are part of the family.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Draco immediately replied but complained, “I just wish the ginger-bint wasn’t part of it.”

“Draco, how many times am I going to ha—”

“She was clinging to your arm, Harry,” Draco interrupted.

“That doesn’t mean--”

“She hugged you good-bye for ten seconds!”

Harry looked bemused at his fiancé. 

“You really counted?”

“You’re damn right I counted.”

“You’re so weird sometimes.”

“Piss off…you know you’re going to have to make this up to me.”

“I know.”

“I’m expecting a lot of sex from you tonight.”

“Yes, dear.”

**_~fin_ **

**_Please Review!_ **


End file.
